


A Softer Night

by supersinger472



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersinger472/pseuds/supersinger472
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work written for ko-noe on tumblr for the nitro+chiral exchange, they asked for something with Asato and Konoe sleeping together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Softer Night

The moon of dark was a mere sliver in the sky, the light of the Stars the only thing penetrating the warm green night in the center of the forest. Asato and Konoe were curled up together beneath the branches of a great oak, the leafy branches thick enough to block out the light and the elements. Though there was a village only a few hours’ walk away Konoe had decided he wanted to stop and eat while there was still light, and Asato had agreed.

Now the men were curled around each other, fast asleep, Konoe’s head pillowed on Asato’s chest and their tails entwined together. Every so often Konoe’s sandy-colored ears would twitch in his sleep and tickle Asato’s chin, making the other ribika smile in his sleep and hold him closer. A branch snaps within the depths of the forest, a rabbit making its way through the underbrush, but it’s enough to make Asato’s eyes open and look around, squeezing Konoe tighter.

Konoe makes a disgruntled noise as he’s squeezed too tightly and is drawn out of his deep sleep, lifting his head off Asato’s chest and staring at him with bleary eyes. “Asato?” He mumbles, running his tongue over his lips, trying to wipe away his drool. “Something the matter?”

Asato looks down at the cat lying on his chest and smiles, shaking his head, “no, Konoe, it’s nothing to worry about,” he says, leaning forward and grooming his fur with his tongue, smoothing down the cowlicks that formed as Konoe slept. The other cat purred happily and kneaded his chest with his hand, closing his eyes again, about to drift off to sleep again.

But Asato was only growing more and more worked up as he licked at Konoe’s skin, tasting the salt of his long walk in the hot sun earlier. Konoe’s ears twitch as Asato runs his tongue over them, his eyes flying open as Asato bites down gently.

“Asato?” He says, sitting up in his lap, “what are you doing?”

“Sorry,” he mumbles, looking down in shame, flattening his ears in his fur. “Did I hurt you?”

Konoe’s ears twitch experimentally, testing for hurts, “no,” he eventually concludes, looking down at Asato on his back beneath him; he leans forward again, resting his weight on his hand. “It felt nice, actually,” he mumbles, leaning down and running his tongue across Asato’s lips.

Asato runs his hands over Konoe’s bare shoulders, nuzzling his neck as he strokes his skin, still warm from sleep. He falters as he feels the place where Konoe’s arm is missing. “I’m sorry,” he breathes out, and Konoe twists in his arms, reaching up and caressing Asatos dark cheek.

“It’s fine” he says, his voice just as soft as Asato’s as he gently grooms his fur with his claws.”I saved you at least,” even in the dark his small smile is visible, his face inches away from Asato’s.

“Konoe-” Asato begins, stopping as he sees Konoe nod and sit up, untying his cloak and shirt, leaning down to kiss him gently over and over again, his lips as soft as a butterfly’s wing brushing over his face.

“Yes, Asato, yes. I love you,” he whispers in his ears, cupping his cheek and smiling down at him, gasping and letting out a quiet laugh as Asato sweeps him into his embrace, stroking a hand down his back. Konoe arched and purred as he ran hands down his torso, danced fingers over his ribs, and slipped his hand into his pants, feeling and wrapping his fingers around his soft sex.

Konoe jolts at his touch, “Asato, wait!” He chokes out, placing his hand on Asato’s wrist, a sweet moan spilling out of his open mouth as Asato squeezes him gently.

“Am I hurting you?” He asks, his voice so full of worry it’s enough to make Konoe shake his head, he’s in no danger, here in Asato’s arms is probably the safest he’s ever been. Most ribika would fear living their lives by a monster, but Konoe sees it as just another aspect of Asato, something overshadowed by his gentleness or his awkwardness, or the fact that it’s so much easier for them to speak through touch than through words.

So Konoe presses his lips together and shakes his head, kissing him deeply, opening his mouth with a willing moan as Asato traces his tongue across his lips, plunging his tongue into his mouth. There’s a rustle of fabric and Konoe feels the cool air of the forest dance across his skin as Asato pulls his cock free from his pants, the warm press of a hand on his lower back pulling his limp body against Asato’s chest.

“Konoe,” he mumbles in his ear, and he can feel Asato’s hardness pressing against his thigh, his rough hand stroking across his skin, feeling his heat and hardness as he stares into Konoe’s eyes, the color nearly entirely obscured by the darkness and pleasure, his gaze boring into Asato’s. “Touch me too.”

Konoe nods and Asato feels his hand fumble at his belt, Asato helping him until his cock was free as well, wrapping his hand around both their cocks, his ears fluttering at the sound of the whimper Konoe let out, the blonde hiding his embarrassment by crashing his lips against Asato’s, attacking him with his teeth and tongue. Asato rubs his thumb over their slits and the feel of him roughly rubbing over his sensitive head causes Konoe to arch and keen into his mouth, rocking his hips against Asato, clutching at his shirt with his hand.

Staring down into Konoe’s flushed face as he melted against his chest, caught up in wave after wave of pleasure coming from his hips Asato’s breath came faster as he realized he was fast approaching his limit. Pulling Konoe hard against his hips, he laps his tongue sloppily over his neck, holding him tight so he can’t squirm away as he increases the pace of his strokes.

“Asato- no, wait!” Konoe’s words are nearly unintelligible, broken up into half noises by loud gasps and moans drowning out the wet sounds of their cocks rubbing together. He bucks his hips desperately into Asato’s hand, shuddering and collapsing on top of him as he comes, covering Asato’s hand and waist with sticky fluid. “Sorry, Asato” he mumbles, nuzzling bonelessly against his neck. “I got you dirty.”

Asato jerks himself quickly, groaning as he comes over his stomach, licking and nuzzling at Konoe’s ears, “it’s fine, we can clean in the morning.” He strokes his hand up and down Konoe’s back, purring happily as his eyes drift closed, sated and content with his lover dozing again with his head on his chest.


End file.
